Ice Flight
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Ice Flight is one of the 11 flights in Flight Rising. It is led by The Icewarden who resides in The Southern Icefield. The element's eye color is pale blue or white. It is the fifth largest flight as of June 13th, 2015. About The frost dragons of the Southern Icefield are collectors. They prefer to be as rigid and cold as winter's chill. Of all the dragons, ice dragons are the most unemotional, carefully preserving the world around them to be later analyzed and catalogued. Fossils and artifacts are their favored treasures. The god of the Ice Flight is the Icewarden. Region The Ice Flight is located in the Southern Icefield. The land is seperated into four parts: Frigid Flores, Snowsquall Tundra, Cloudscrape Crags and The Fortress of Ends. Its neighbours are the Starfall Isles, The Windswept Plateau, The Ashfall Waste and The Shifting Expanse Flight territories. A fifth location, the Boreal Wood, can be accessed in the Coliseum. Items Familiars Monsters and Familiars that can be directly related to the flight by their description and/or elemental affinity in the Coliseum. Notable Flora, Fungi and Fauna The following is strictly for edible items that have a description that can be clearly linked to the flight. Gliding Ant This ant is named for its ability to effortlessly skate across ice in search of food. Arctic Lemming The Arctic Lemming is the most dastardly species of lemming. Winter's Delight They say this berry tastes sweetest when the weather's at its coldest. Tundra Grub Instead of hiding under rocks, the Tundra Grub hides in snowdrifts. Snowshoe Rabbit Foolish dragons plummet through banks of snow in pursuit of snowshoe rabbits. Tundra Cactus It may seem odd to find cacti in the tundra, until you consider it's just a colder sort of desert. Snowkissed Centipede The many black legs of this centipede make it easy find even in the worst snowstorms. Frostbite Beetle As this beetle is able to consume frozen plants with ease, its bite can be painful even to dragons. Winterbelle The Winterbelle produces a hardy flower that can withstand being completely frozen. When it is thawed it produces a pleasant scent that attracts drowsy insects and dragons with a sweet tooth. Materials and Miscellaneous Materials and other items that can be directly related to the flight by their description and/or appearance. Ice Runestone An ancient stone bearing the ancestral rune of the Icewarden. Such a find should be kept as a prized possession. Crystalline Chest A chest almost completely encased in ice. After several hours, it thaws, ready to be pried open. Frigid Emblem A glowing ice rune; the sign of a true magical adept. Frigid Armband A cold jeweled armband, commonly worn by denizens of the Southern Icefield. Frigid Fugitive Shackles The frozen-over limbs of this dragon are forever bound by frigid shackles. Eternal Snow A clump of frigid snow. It does not appear to melt, even when placed somewhere warm. This can be traded at the Festive Favors shop during the Crystalline Gala. Furry Icewarden Puppet A crudely-fashioned stuffed doll that resembles the Icewarden. The doll is constructed with exceptionally soft animal hide. Unhatched Ice Egg A razor sharp egg crusted in hoarfrost. It is frigid and heavy, encasing a ferocious creature inside. A single crack is snaking its way across the shell. Simple Harp A delicate handheld harp. Will you play a song of ice... or fire? Perhaps both? Ice Crystal A perfectly formed ice crystal. Incredibly valuable, until it melts. Powers and Abilities Ice Dragons rule over the element of Ice, which has been described as untouched cold. As proven by the Icewarden and Ice Eggs, freezing seems to be one of many possibilities. The element also appears to freeze over time, as proven with the transformation of the Southern Icefields and its native species, the Tundra Dragon. Clear ice and pure frost are a common theme. 'Ice-specific Battle Stones' Freezing Slash A frigid, painful slash of razor-sharp ice chunks. Deals close-combat Ice damage to one target. May only be used by ice dragons. Frigid Bolt A focused attack of several razor-sharp ice shards. Deals Ice damage to one target. May only be used by ice dragons. Congeal A frigid attack that will imprison the enemy in ice. Has a chance to apply Freeze (Prevents the enemy from attacking.) May only be used by ice dragons. Game Play 'Eyes' The eyes of Ice Dragons range from pale blue to white. 'Native Breeds' Currently the Tundra is the only breed native to the Southern Icefield. 'Eggs & Nest' "A razor sharp egg crusted in hoarfrost. It is frigid and heavy, encasing a ferocious creature inside. A single crack is snaking its way across the shell." - Unhatched Ice Egg Ice eggs are sharp and ice-crusted. It is cold and almost see-through. The eggs are kept inside a snowy hollow bordered by a dark weaving of branches. 'Page Background' The Ice Background features a large expanse of ice floes. Pine tree forests and colorful flowers can be viewed across the tundra. The islands are broken near the edges with large crevices in the middle. 'Population and Players' 4th of January, 2015, the Ice Flight houses 12,456 members. Crystalline Gala The Crystalline Gala is the elemental holiday of the Ice Flight. It takes place during the end of January. Eternal_Snow.png|Eternal Snow - Crystalline Gala currency Black Ice.png|Crystalline Gala Skin 2014 - Black Ice Frost Weathering.png|Crystalline Gala Skin 2014 - Frost Weathering Sculpted.png|Crystalline Gala Skin 2014 - Sculpted Icecore.png|Crystalline Gala Skin 2014 - Icecore Glacial.png|Crystalline Gala Skin 2014 - Glacial Icefield.png|Crystalline Gala Skin 2014 - Icefield Winterborn.png|Crystalline Gala Skin 2014 - Winterborn Icicle.png|Crystalline Gala Skin 2014 - Icicle Pearlescent Glacier.png|Crystalline Gala Skin 2014 - Pearlescent Glacier Frozen Together.png|Crystalline Gala Skin 2014 - Frozen Together Frigid_Shackles.png|Frigid Fugitive Shackles - Crystalline Gala event apparel 2013 Frigid_Armband.png|Frigid armband - Crystalline Gala event apparel 2013 Frigid_Emblem.png|Frigid Emblem - Crystalline Gala event apparel Ice Sprite Icon.png|Ice Sprite - Crystalline Gala event familiar 2013 Image Gallery Icewarden 1600x1200.jpg|The Icewarden in one of Flight Rising's Jigsaw Puzzles Ice Rune.png|The Ice element symbol Egg Ice.png|Unhatched Ice Egg Puzzle012.png|The Southern Icefield, zone of the Icewarden Ice 0.png|Frigid Floes Ice 1.png|Snowsquall Tundra Ice 2.png|Cloudscape Crags Ice 3.png|The Fortress of Ends Ice nest-empty.png|Empty Ice Nest Egg Nest.png|Ice nest with five eggs Ice Sprite Icon.png|Ice Sprite for Crystalline Gala 2014 IceHolidayBanner.png|Crystalline Gala Banner Ice Eyes.png|The eyes of an Ice dragon are pale blue or white Read More Sources *http://flightrising.com/index.php *http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=explore *http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=explore&map=6 Category:Lore Category:Flights